This project is designed to determine the nature, extent and molecular mechanisms responsible for impaired fibrinolysis in White, Black, hispanic and American indian populations with respect to the presence or absence of diabetes. The overall objective is to determine whether impairments of fibrinolysis underlie subclinical and clinical vascular disease in diabetes in specific populations with and without accelerated microvascular disease. The results of this project should clarify the extent to which results obtained in experimental animals pertain directly to diabetes in human subjects. This study of 2,400 plasma samples from two major epidemiological studies (the insulin Resistance in Atherosclerosis Study and the Strong heart Study) will also assist in the interpretation of results from clinical studies) and from platelet activation experiments.